1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a file reconstruction apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for extracting and reconstructing, in real time, a data file from packets that are transmitted over a broadband network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional file reconstruction technology is configured to check whether a specific file is present in network packets, which are collected over a network and are then stored, and to reconstruct the specific file using software if the specific file is present in the network packets.
In this case, there is a disadvantage in that, to perform file reconstruction, all network traffic must be continuously collected and stored in a designated storage device. Further, problems arise in that the amount of traffic to be collected over a recent high-performance and broadband network is very large, and thus a huge storage space is required to store all packets, and in that stored traffic is loaded and a file is reconstructed from the loaded traffic using software, and thus it takes a very long time for the transmitted file to be checked.